


The Sword, the Staff, and the Shield

by TheLightinmySeoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasy, Fiction, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightinmySeoul/pseuds/TheLightinmySeoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>United we will stand, Divided we will fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword, the Staff, and the Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~  
> Welcome to my new story! This fanfiction will be a fantasy adventure story focusing on the relationship between leader line, soonhoon, and ot13. It's going to be incredibly in-depth so if you ever have any questions, feel free to stop by my twitter (@seeyousoonhoon) and leave me a comment! I also tend to post spoilers there too, haha~ Also, keep an eye on my tumblr (thelightinmyseoul) as I've been working on character profiles for Golden Boys as well as Exo's First Class and this fic, which I tend to shorten to The Artifacts. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ^^

 

Hundreds of years ago when the world was first created, humans and mythical beings clashed with no sense of order to dictate their lives. The world saw nothing but blood as the creatures fought for power and resources, crushing each other to rule at the top only to fall shortly after.

 

The gods witnessed the destruction from the safety of above, unable to assist or interfere. Understanding that if the calamity continued there would be nothing left of the world, the gods joined together and used their powers to create three beings who would act as guardians of peace and bring balance back to the land.

 

Mama, the mother of all that is, blessed the three brothers of the Great Prophecy with magical artifacts of astonishing abilities. The gifts manifested into the three great weapons of power; the Sword, the Staff, and the Shield. Powerful by themselves, unstoppable as one, but only ever as powerful as the one wielding it.

 

Together the brothers restored balance and order to the world and created the three kingdoms that we now know of; Highcastle, Freydell, and Vanguard. Once their work was done and they were not needed anymore the three weapons vanished and the three brothers gradually disappeared from the public view.

 

Over the years the weapons become only a legend, a song to be sung but never to be seen, until the three artifacts resurfaced in the hands of three new guardians, signifying great disaster would strike the world again. Now only time will tell if the world will be saved once more like the Great Prophecy predicted, or if all that we know is destined to fall to darkness at last.

 

United we will stand, Divided we will fall.

 

 


End file.
